Reconnect
by Dr-J33
Summary: Things have been tough for Okano after she was abandoned by someone close to her, but she found happiness with her daughter despite hardships. This joy however is put to the test when that close someone returms. Rated T for swearing and mentioned mature themes.
1. Happiness in a miserable life

At the bus stop sat a lone woman age 26, with short dark hair; Okano Hinata. She wasn't waiting for a bus at all though, she was waiting for someone else. In her hand was an envelope containing the money she earned that week as a fitness instructor.

Okano sighed as she looked at her paycheck. It was notably less than last week's. she knew her job didn't pay much but it was still a letdown.

"I'll have to cut back again..." Muttered Okano "so much for those shoes I wanted..."

Suddenly the bus arrived, coming to a halt as the doors opened and a 5 year old girl with orange-blonde hair stepped off the bus accompanied by a brown haired girl the same age as Okano.

"Maya, Megu."

"Mommy!"

The child ran over to Okano. She got off the bench and bent down to hug the girl.

"Hey sweetie, did you have a good time with Aunt Megu?"

The girl nodded excitedly.

"We had lotsa fun!"

Okano got up and looked at the woman.

"Thanks for watching Maya for me Megu." Said Okano. "You're a lifesaver."

"Any time." Said Kataoka. "We love having her around."

It was hard for Okano to take care of her daughter all by herself, thankfully Kataoka and Isogai were more than willing to help their longtime friend, watching Maya when Okano had to work or picking her up from school when necessary.

"Aunt Megu let me go through her old picture album!" Said Maya happily.

Maya took a picture out of her pocket, showing it to her mother. Okano flinched at the sight of the picture, or rather the person in the picture. It was a simple image of Okano back in middle school sitting with Isogai, Kataoka, and another boy, one she despised.

"... Uh Maya dear could you cover your ears for a second?"

Maya gave her mother a confused luck but complied anyways. Okano then turned to look at Kataoka.

"Why did you show her that photo Megu."

Kataoka looked at Okano with a concerned expression on her face

"Hinata, you've been stuck on Maehara for years. What he did was awful but you have to let it go."

"Megu I can't." Said Okano. "...I'll never forgive him and I'll never move past what he did to me."

"Hinata-"

"I-I can't talk about this." Said Okano.

She grabbed onto her daughter's arm.

"Come on sweetie lets go.

Okano and her daughter walked away from the bus stop as Kataoka let out a sigh.

"Hinata... If only Maehara was still around..."

* * *

"Okano was in the kitchen area of her small apartment making dinner while Maya scribbled on some paper at the table.

"Mommy, can we go to the movies tomorrow?" Asked Maya.

"Sorry but money is a little tight this month." Said Okano. "Maybe next month..."

"Awwwww..."

Maya frowned in dissapointment.

Okano smirked.

"But theres enough money this month to go get ice cream."

This instantly cheered her up.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!"

Okano went back to her cooking, a smile on her face. Sure she had money troubles, but seeing her daughter happy made everything worth it.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Huh, who's that supposed to be..." Muttered Okano. "Nobody comes by except Megu and Isogai... But they always call first..."

The doorbell rang again.

"Its can't be the landlady... I just paid the rent..."

Okano turned the stove's heat to low and walked over to the door.

"Who could it be?"

Okano opened the door. Standing on the other side stood a man with orange-blonde hair wearing an expensive looking blue jacket. Okano froze at the sight of the man before her as her head filled with memories; memories of middle school, of assassination, of alcohol and lies.

Hiroto Maehara was at her door.


	2. Parental guidance

"Okano, long time no see."

Maehara smiled and awaited a greeting in return.

What he got instead was a kick to the face, kn-ocking him onto the ground.

"Ow!"

Maya's mouth was open in shock at the ight of her mother kicking this new visitor in the face.

"Why are you here?" Asked Okano. "Why the hell are you here?"

Maya ghasped as she heard her mother curse, mouth still open.

"You're awfully aggressive Okano." Said Maehara. "I just wanted to get catch up with you."

"Catch up!?" Said Okano. "You disappear for six years and now you want to catch up!?"

"I can explain that." Said Maehara.

"Mommy dinner might burn!" Shouted Maya.

Okano glared at Maehara.

"If you really want to talk, wait here until I open this door again." Said Okano. "If you so much as breathe on my doorknob I'm calling the police.

"Okay."

Okano slammed the door and went back to cooking.

"Mommy who was he?" Asked Maya, shaken by her mother's behavior.

* * *

"Nobody honey, nobody."

After dinner Okano gave Maya a bath and sent her to bed early despite her protests. She didn't want her to see Maehara if he was still around. By that point three hours had passed. Opening the door she saw Maehara outside, smoking a ciggrate.

"You know those can kill you right?"

"So can hypothermia but that didn't stop you from leaving me outside."

"... Just get in here."

Okano led Maehara into her apartment and sat down at the small table. Maehara took a minute to look around the room.

"... So this is where you live."

"Talk."

"Okay..." Said Maehara. "So... How have you been?"

"About yourself."

Maehara raised an eyebrow.

"Like about what?"

"Where the hell were you?" Asked Okano. "Where did you disappear to for six years."

"Oh, well I got picked to be a male model in America." Said Maehara. "I've been in alot of magazines."

Maehara reached into his jacket and took out a magazine that had him on the cover dressed in a tuxedo, winking at the reader.

"See?"

Okano took the magazine and tore it in half.

"I have extra copies."

"How did you know where I live?" Asked Okano.

"... Isogai told me."

"Ha! You and Isogai haven't spoken in years." Said Okano "least thats what he told me."

"That is true." Replied Maehara.

"You know, he once said that if he ever saw you again he'd punch you in the stomach." Added Okano. "For just up and leaving."

"Oh, well that explains this."

Isogai lifted up his shirt to reveal a large bruise on his stomach. Okano tried her hardest not to look at his abs.

"But enough about me, lets talk about you." Said Maehara, pulling his shirt back down "What are you up to these days?"

Okano rolled her eyes.

"I'm a poor fitness instructor living in a shitty apartment." Said Maehara. "Thats what I'm up to these days."

"Mommy thats a swear."

Okano noticed that Maya had her head sticking out of her bedroom door.

"Maya I told you to go to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"... Maya this is private."

Maya stepped out of her room and crossed her arms, making an adorable pouting face that only a five year old could pull off.

"Its only 8!"

"May-"

Maehara got up and walked over to the girl.

"Hey kiddo, your mommy and I are just catching up on old times." Said Maehara.

"Who are you mister?" Asked Maya.

"I'm an old friend of your mom's." said Maehara. "Call me Uncle Maehara."

"Or just Maehara." Interupted Okano. "He's not worthy of the uncle title."

Maehara frowned, but turned his attention back to Maya.

"If you could just go to bed early just this one... Pretty please? For me?"

Maya uncrossed her arms.

"I dunno..."

"Maybe if you go to sleep now mommy will let you stay up later tomorrow." Added Maehara.

Maya nodded her head, smiling.

"Okay!"

"Atta girl." Said Maehara, patting the little girl on the head. "Hey, how about I take you and your mom out to lunch tomorrow? Sound good?"

"Can we mommy!?" Asked Maya with excitement in her eyes. "We haven't eaten out in ages!"

"... Maybe if you go to bed now." Replied Okano.

"Yaayy!"

Maya rushed back into her room, leaving the two adults smiling.

"Sweet kid you have there." Said Maehara.

"Yeah..." Said Okano.

She got up and walked over to Maehara.

"I like her smile."

"She gets it from her father."

"... So what was her dad like?" Asked Maehara.

Okano looked at Maehara in disbelief.

"Was he a nice guy or-"

Okano answered with another kick to the face.

"Are you really that stupid?"

"Hey!"

"You must be, I mean you seriously don't know who her father is!?"

"... Its Isogai's isn't it?"

Another kick connected with his face.

"Ow!"

"You idiot! Shes your daughter!" Shouted Okano. "You are that girl's father!"

Maehara's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"My...daughter?..."

"She has your hair." Said Okano. "Your stupid hair and your stupid smile!"

"But how... I was safe-"

"You obviously weren't." Okano interupted.

"Okano I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"Oh shut up Maehara, if you were truly sorry you would have come back here years ago."

"I didn't know."

"Oh! You didn't know huh?! You don't know alot of things! You don't know what its like to wake up in a hotel bedroom alone, you don't know what its like to give birth with nobody there to hold your hand and tell you that everything will be okay, To cry yourself to sleep because you don't think you can give your child the happiness he deserves! YOU DON'T KNOW ALL THE SUFFERING I'VE BEEN THROUGH SINCE UP YOU LEFT!"

"Okano... I-I never wanted to hurt you-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU PROPOSE TO ME!?"


	3. Fixing ties

After middle school Okano and Maehara were very close, attending the same high school with Isogai and Kataoka. By the time they got to high school mutual feelings began to form and they started dating.

Then one summer's night six years ago, Maehara approached Okano with a bottle of wine that they might not have been allowed to have and a ring, proposing to her. She instantly accepted Maehara's proposal and they spent the night together in a nearby hotel.

Okano spent the next six years regretting that decision.

"You lied to me Maehara." Said Okano. "You abandoned me to be on a stupid magazine. You played with my emotions and used me!"

"Okano I... Lets be honest I'd be a shitty husband, you'd never want to be with-"

Okano punched Maehara in the face, knocking him onto the floor.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" She shouted.

She stomped down on Maehara's stomach, causing him to double over in pain as he had the wind knocked out of him.

"I gave you my body Maehara, I gave you my love, and you took them and left!"

She started to cry, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"You ruined my life Maehara! I've been struggling to keep a roof over our heads, to put food on my table! Every day has been a struggle to keep my daughter happy!"

Maehara tried to move closer to Okano, only for her to step on his hand, giving Maehara even more pain.

"But the worst part of it all is that despite everything you've done, I still love you!"

"Wh-What?!" Groaned Maehara.

Okano moved further away from Maehara.

"My friends told me to move on with my life, find someone else...but I couldn't!" She cried. "I've been in love with you since middle school damn it! Every day I hoped that the door would open and you'd come back, then every night I'd cry myself to sleep when you didn't!"

She collapsed onto her knees

"I gave up on that hope two years ago!" Shouted Okano. "But I can't stop myself from loving you! And I hate that! No matter how many tears I cried, no matter how many rings I throw into the ocean, no matter how many times I tell my daughter that her father died before she was born! It's impossible for me to move on!"

Okano buried her face into her hands.

"I hope you're happy!"

"Happy with what?" Asked Maehara.

"Your big fancy career! Your ignorance! The fact that you spent six years of your life worryless and happy while I suffered just to get by supporting our child!"

The crying became louder and more emotional as Okano collapsed onto her side. Maehara looked at Okano with a pained expression on his face.

"I want to say that I'm sorry." Began Maehara. "But I know thats not enough."

Maehara slowly moved closer to Okano.

"If I knew what was going on." Maehara began. "If I knew you were suffering, that you were lonely, that you were in so much pain, I would have come back sooner."

Maehara stopped a foot away from Okano..

"I'm an idiot." He said. "That night I proposed to you... I thought I was making the biggest mistake of my life... That I still had some time left to be independent... I submitted some photos to a modeling magazine the week before and I got the call that night... They loved me... They wanted me to go to America and model for magazines I've never even heard of."

Maehara inched closer to her.

"I saw a way out in the modeling job and left... I wish I could take it all back... But I can't."

Maehara caressed the side of Okano's face gently. The girl peeked out from behind her mask of hands.

"But I can make things right." Said Maehara. "I'll quit my job, support you financially,... I'll be a proper dad. I'll do whatever I have to to make this right."

"... And how do I know thats not a lie?" Said Okano.

Maehara's phone suddenly rang. Maehara took it out and read the caller id.

"Its my agent." Said Maehara. "Probably want me to come back to the states for a photo shoot."

Maehara immediately threw his phone at the wall, breaking it.

"Maehara!? That was your phone! Your ag-"

"I was due for a new phone anyways." Said Maehara. "And my agent will be the first person I call on it, letting him know that I quit."

"Maehara..."

"I'm not going back." Said Maehara. "Not after this... I have a daughter... I have you..."

Okano slowly moved her hand, holding onto Maehara's face.

"I have alot of money in the bank." Said Maehara. "Enough to give Maya the childhood she deserves... To give you the life you should have had... Just let me back in..."

His free hand grabbed onto Okano's other, intertwining their fingers and allowing him to see her face.

"I still love you too...,

They leaned in closer to eachother.

"Hiroto..." Said Okano.

Their foreheads pressed against each other, reminding them both of simpler, calmer days together.

"But leave me again and I'll kill you."

"I'd kill myself before I'd leave again."

They moved into a deep kiss, Maehara holding onto Okano and pulling her closer. Neither noticed that Maya was peaking through the crack of her bedroom door, having overheard everything her parents have said.

The two adults broke the kiss as Maehara held Okano's hand in his own.

"So... Care to re-ignite that old flame we had in your room?"

"Hell no."

"...eh?"

"I'm not making the same mistake twice." Said Okano. "You don't get that privilege until the wedding night."

Okano got up and walked towards her room.

"Night... Honey."

She got into her room and shut the door, leaving a surprised and confused Maehara.

"... Where the heck am I sleeping then?"

Maya's room briefly opened as a blanket, a pillow, and a stuffed octopus were thrown out in front of him, the door shutting almost instantly.

"Thanks..."

Maehara sighed and took off his jacket, setting it on a chair before getting under the blanket and resting his head on the pillow. He kept the stuffed octopus under his arm as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Epilouge

Okano and Maehara sat at the bus stop, Okano smiling as she examined her pay check.

"More money than usual." Said Okano. "I can get myself a new set of shoes."

"Or." Began Maehara. "We can save that money for our second kid."

"I told you we're not having another child until we get married." Said Okano. "Then we still need to move into a bigger house and-"

"I'm working on that part." Said Maehara. "Theres a few houses in Isogai's neighborhood that look promising."

Just then he bus pulled in and the doors opened, Maya rushed out towards her parents as Isogai stepped out behind her.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Maehara bent down and picked his daughter up.

"Hey sweetie, hows was school?"

"Great!" Beamed Maya.

Okano looked at Isogai.

"Thanks for bringing her back."

"No problem." Said Isogai. "We love having Maya around."

"Jeez Yuuma, why don't you get your own kid?" Asked Maehara jokingly.

"We're working on it." Said Kataoka.

"Alright, we better get going." Said Okano. "Have a safe trip home."

"You too." Said Isogai. "See you later.

"Bye Uncle Isogai!" Said Maya.

The family of three walked away from the bus stop, happy that they were all together.

* * *

And that just about wraps up the story. I have a bonus chapter coming up but until then thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll see you all in the next story.


	5. BONUS Maehara's Side

**At one point I was thinking of writing two versions of this story, one from Okano's Point of view and one from Maehara's, however the Maehara version would have had more content in addition to the material both versions would share, so I decided against this idea. But I did end up starting and finishing Maehara's version of ch1, so enjoy.**

* * *

The traffic in Japan was surprisingly light today as a taxi drove down the street, carrying within it an older man, its driver and a young adult with orange-blonde hair; the passenger

"So is this your first time in Japan?" Asked the driver.

"No." Replied the passenger. "I'm a native, but I've been overseas for awhile."

"Oh, so were you in the army?"

"No, I'm a model." Said the passenger "I've been doing some modeling work in America for the past six years."

"Interesting... What made you decide to do that?" Asked the driver.

The passenger paused.

"Lets just say I wanted to see the world,"

"By staying in one country?" Asked the driver

"Americas the melting pot." Said the passenger. "I saw it as the express way to seeing the world."

The driver raised n eyebrow, not fully believing him.

"If you say so... Oh we'll be at your stop in a few minutes." Said the driver.

"Oh thats nice." Said The passenger.

"Also, let me be the first to welcome you back mr... I never did catch your name."

The passenger smiled.

"Hiroto Maehara."

* * *

The taxi stopped in front of an average looking american style house, driving away as Maehara approached the front door.

"Hope Isogai still lives here..." Muttered Maehara.

Maehara knocked on the front door and waited five seconds before he heard footsteps and the doorknob turn. The door opened and Maehara was greeted by the sight if his best friend, wearing a white button down shirt, with an apron over it.

"Hello how may-"

Isogai stopped the moment he saw Maehara, his face changing to an unreadable expression.

"Hiroto..."

"Hey Isogai, long time no see." Said Maehara. "Can I come in?"

Isogai nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Maehara to step inside and take a look around.

"Wow the place looks better than ev-"

Isogai shut the door and punched Maehara in the stomach, sending the former womanizer onto the ground.

"Gah!"

"Thats for disappearing for six years." Said Isogai. "Where the hell did you go off to without telling anybody?! Not even me!"

"Isogai..." Grunted Maehara. "I'll gladly explain everything... But please... Let me recover... Ouch..."

Isogai nodded.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Said Isogai. "Come see me when you're ready. I'm baking cookies."

Isogai walked down the hall as Maehara inhaled sharply.

"I might have deserved that..."

* * *

"So you went and became a model?"

Maehara nodded as he munched on a cookie. They were both seated at a table, a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in front of them.

"It seemed like a good offer so I took it." Said Maehara. "But I had to leave immediately to be in America for the photo shoot."

"... And why didn't you contact us?" Asked Maehara.

"I tried once." Said Maehara. "But the phone wouldn't pick up and after that it said your number was not avaliable."

"I dropped my phone in a pond once." Said Isogai. "I had to get a new phone number too."

"That explains it."

Isogai tapped his fingers on the table before reaching for another cookie.

"So how long will you be in Japan?"

"Maybe a month." Said Maehara. "Could be shorter, my agent likes to give me work on short notice... Its annoying."

"Couldn't you tell him to stop?" Asked Isogai. "Let you have a break?"

"... I tried but he keeps doing it." Said Maehara. "Oh hows things with Kataoka? You two still living together?"

"Yes, we're actually engaged." Said Isogai, holding up his hand to show off a ring.

"Oh congratulations man!" Said Maehara. "Let me know when the wedding is, I'll definately make sure to attend."

Maehara grabbed another cookies and took a bite out of it.

"... By the way, hows Hinata these days?" Asked Maehara.

Isogai paused and sighed.

"I think it would be better if you talked to her yourself."

"I don't know, Her apartment is a good half hour drive from the city and-"

"She doesn't live there anymore." Said Isogai. "She lives in the city now."

"Oh, then I think I'll pay her a visit."

Isogai looked away and noticed that in the other room a photo album was sprawled out on the floor.

"Hm, Maya must have been through it..."

Isogai got up and flipped through the photo album. Maehara raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Maya? Do you have a kid?" Asked Maehara.

"No." Said Isogai. "Me and Megu watch Okano's daughter alot-"

"Wait, Hinata... Has a kid?"

Isogai paused and shut the picture book.

"She does..."

"So I guess shes married..."

"Oh no, Okano is a single mother." Said Isogai. "She never married."

"Ah..."

Isogai out the photo album away as Maehara finished his cookie.

"Ya know, I still like Hinata..."

"Not sure if she shares that sentiment." Said Isogai. "You did leave without saying goodbye."

"Yeah but... When I was in America I never hit on a single woman."

Isogai took a step back in shock.

"Eh!?"

"I've spent so much time with Hinata that... I can't look at other women... Shes special to me."

"Well then in that case you'd better talk to her." Said Isogai. "I'll write her address down for you."

Isogai grabbed a sticky note and scribbled an address onto it, handing the completed note to Maehara a few seconds later.

"Thanks." Said Maehara. "Think I'll pay her a visit now."

Maehara got up and slipped his jacket on.

"I'll swing by later in the week." Said Maehara. "We can hang out like old time's sake."

"I'd like that." Said Isogai.

With that Maehara took out a cigarette, sticking it in his mouth and made his way outside as Isogai took another cookie.

"Its all up to you now Okano..." Muttered Isogai.

He took a bite of his cookie and tapped his fingers against the table.

* * *

Maehara arrived at an apartment complex that looked as though it had seen better days.

"Jeez, Hinata lives in a dump like this?" Thought Maehara as he put out his cigarette and flicked its remains onto the ground.

He made his way up a set of stairs and reached apartment 14, his destination. He knocked on the door, hearing footsteps shortly after. Then the door opened to reveal a shorter dark haired woman wearing a green apron. She didn't say anything but her face changed to a shocked expression the moment she saw him. Maehara immediately recognized her as his old flame, Hinata Okano.

"Okano, long time no see." Greeted Maehara.

He smiled and awaited a greeting from her.

Instead he got a kick to the face.


End file.
